


sial

by kimchleejjigae



Series: pojok faperta [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Picture attached at the bottom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchleejjigae/pseuds/kimchleejjigae
Summary: ...Sasuke jarang sekali beli kuota. Pulsa tetap beli walau hanya sesekali untuk memberi tanda pada operator kalau nomornya tak mati. Tapi kalau disaat terdesak begini...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: pojok faperta [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	sial

Hanya satu dari sekian banyak hari, di mata kuliah teknologi pupuk dan pemupukan semester lima. Mata kuliah yang sering mengharuskan mahasiswanya untuk review jurnal kajian pupuk. Tak terkecuali hari ini.

Bermodalkan gawai dan hotspot fakultas, semua mahasiswa sibuk buka repository berbagai kampus kecuali kampus sendiri. Untuk menambah khazanah ilmu pengetahuan, kata si dosen, yang kini tengah keluar untuk mengisi ulang botol minum, katanya lagi.

Kelas tidak gaduh setelah ditinggal dosen, namun, entah kenapa, hotspot fakultas hari itu buruk sekali koneksinya. Karena biasanya memang tak selamban ini. Tertahan di menu log in dan tak kunjung terproses untuk lekas bisa diakses. Bisa jadi hari itu bertepatan dengan hari tidak punya kuota sefakultas, buat semua berlomba-lomba masuk server wifi duluan. Alias siapa masuk duluan ia yang lebih dulu terkoneksi dan bisa menikmati akses internet.

Bisa jadi.

Sebagai mahasiswa yang mobilitasnya kampus - apartemen, yang notabenenya dua tempat itu difasilitasi wifi gratis, buat Sasuke jarang sekali beli kuota. Pulsa tetap beli walau hanya sesekali untuk memberi tanda pada operator kalau nomornya tak mati. Jadilah saat ini ia kelimpungan, bagaimana mau cari referensi jurnal untuk ia review kalau tidak ada koneksi internet.

Duduk di barisan tengah pojok kanan, buat ia dengan mudah menebar pandang pada teman sekelasnya. Ada yang sudah menulis sambil merenggang rapatkan telunjuk dan ibu jari bersamaan, ada juga yang masih fokus menaik turunkan ibu jari antara mencari referensi atau berbalas meme. Entah.

Bau kimia khas correction pen dari teman di samping cukup menusuk hidung kala pandangannya terjeda pada empat serangkai di pojok kiri belakang. Pulpen di genggaman keduanya bergerak konstan pada lembar kertas legal bergaris, namun lampu bohlam imajiner di atas kepala Sasuke berpijar terang benderang.

Lekas ia memutus pandang dari sekomplotan itu dan kembali membuka gawai. Menekan lama pada opsi wifi, untuk kemudian menemukan list hotspot aktif dalam radius jangkauan ponselnya.

**BUKAN WC UMUM!!**

Nama hotspot konyol tercetak kapital dengan dua tanda seru itu sudah pasti dan sudah jelas punya Naruto. Lagi-lagi pasti, sengaja dinyalakan untuk akses teman sepersekutuannya: Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sai, karena bisa jadi mereka bernasib sama seperti Sasuke yang tak kebagian slot hotspot fakultas.

Sasuke menahan tawa, namun ekspresinya langsung mengerut lepas menekan nama hotspot tapi malah digiring untuk mengisi kata sandi. _Sial, mana kutau._

Ia telah menghabiskan waktu nyaris sepuluh menit saat iris hitamnya melirik ke jam digital tertera di pojok kanan atas layar ponsel. Dan jantungnya mencelos ketika dosen mata kuliah pupuk dan pemupukan sudah duduk manis dengan botol air minum terisi penuh di sisi kanan, padahal kertas folio bergarisnya saja masih kosong melompong.

Oh, dewa. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk dinobatkan jadi hari sial.

Pop up untuk mengetikkan sandi masih terpampang setelah Sasuke kembali membuka kunci ponsel tak bersandi miliknya. Kedua ibu jarinya menari asal sebelum mengetikkan: misoramen.

_Unable to connect._

Sandinya salah.

Ia terpaksa membongkar kamus kosakata Naruto --efek jadi pendengar setiap hari-- dari folder lipatan otaknya. Berharap menemukan sepatah dua patah kata ajaib potensial yang dijadikan sandi akses wifi si pirang.

qwerty12345

_Unable to connect._

101097

_Unable to connect._

10oktober

_Unable to connect._

10oktober97

_Unable to connect._

971010

_Unable to connect._

Buku-buku tangan Sasuke menggenggam geram ponselnya. Sudah lewat lima belas menit dan ia masih kelimpungan untuk membobol akses internet pacarnya sendiri. Memalukan.

Dengan emosi yang telah membumbung di ubun-ubun, akselerasi jantung di atas rata-rata, tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali mengetikkan frasa tanpa spasi pada bar sandi.

narutosasuke

_Connecting..._

_Connected._

Di luar, Sasuke bisa mendengar burung gagak bersahut-sahutan disusul pop up notifikasi dari aplikasi pesan online maupun perintah update aplikasi dari e-market yang muncul tenggelam silih berganti lewat bar notifikasi.

Mengabaikan berbagai notifikasi--masa bodoh denganupdate otomatis setelah terkoneksi dengan wifi--, Sasuke lekas mencari jurnal pupuk lewat mesin pencari fitur cendekia. Jantungnya ribut, wajahnya terasa hangat. Tentu saja efek berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu kumpul tugas yang kian menipis. Bukan karena kata sandi super cheesy si Uzumaki. Enak saja. []

_art and storyline by me_


End file.
